Dark Dimension
| continuity = | image = | aliases = The Dark Dimension | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Dormammu; Clea; Olmar; Orini; Sinifer; Umar; Mindless Ones | poi = | 1st = ''Strange Tales'', Vol. 1 #126 }} The Dark Dimension is a fictional location featured in the Doctor Strange family of comic book titles. It was first introduced in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #126. Description The Dark Dimension is an alternate dimension separate from that of the Earth realm. It is dominated by a race of magical energy beings known as the Faltine who evolved to take on humanoid form called Faltinians. A powerful Faltinian, the Dread Dormammu, has used his sorcerous abilities to declare himself regent and lord of the Dark Dimension. He wears upon his brow the Flames of Regency - the official symbol and seal of his title. Throughout the centuries, the role of Lord of the Dark Dimension has been passed along to other Faltinians as well, including Dormammu's twin sister Umar and his niece, Clea. One of the indiginous races that exist in the Dark Dimension are a species of savage, violent brutes known as the Mindless Ones. History Many years ago, Dormammu learned of the Earth realm and sought to conquer it. His plans did not go unnoticed however. On Earth, the former Sorcerer Supreme, the Ancient One, learned of Dormammu's schemes and sent his successor, Doctor Stephen Strange to the Dark Dimension to convince the regent to stand down. When Strange entered the Dark Dimension, he discovered a young woman named Clea who led him to Dormammu's lair. Strange Tales, Volume 1 #126 Dormammu and Doctor Strange fought one another, but their battle ended in a stalemate when the Mindless Ones broke through the mystical barrier that held them at bay and began swarming towards them. Dormammu's magic was not enough to hold them back and he reluctantly had to accept aid from Doctor Strange. Dormammu never forgave Strange for this blow to his ego and swore eternal revenge against him. Strange Tales, Volume 1 #127 Doctor Strange would return to the Dark Dimension many times over the years, often with Clea at his side aiding him in the evergoing power struggle to overthrow her evil uncle. Points of Interest ; Lair of Dormammu: Comics that take place in * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 * ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 1 * ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 2 * ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 3 Characters from the * Dormammu * Clea * Olnar * Orini * Satannish * Sinifer * Umar Races from the * Faltine * Faltinians * Mindless Ones Notes & Trivia * The concept behind the Dark Dimension was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko. * "Dark Dimension" is also the name of a serial from the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. External Links * * * Dark Dimension at the Marvel Horror Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations